40 DIAS Y 40 NOCHES
by Paulyta
Summary: Hanamichi se ha transformado en un latin lover. Al gundam se le ocurre copiar la película y le hacen la misma apuesta a Hanamichi, sin sexo durante 40 días... Y para su desgracia, su mayor objeto de deseo ha vuelto... Kaede Rukawa.
1. I

**No me pude aguantar, este es otro fic mío, pero va a ser cortito… Ehhh, ok, no me peguen, es mi primera comedia y no tengo mucha experiencia. Así que recibo hasta machetazos si no les gustó el fic. Aún así, dejen un review para poder mejorar. Aunque sean críticas, las recibo igual… Aviso desde ya que sólo serán cuatro capítulos.**

**I. Día 1 – Día 10**

Hace cinco años nadie lo hubiera creído, pero hoy Hanamichi Sakuragi es considerado como el mejor amante de Kanagawa… éste se cayó de la cama y despertó.

Noooooo… Empecemos de nuevo, si no, la historia se acabaría aquí.

¡Hanamichi el mejor amante de Kanagawa! Así es, los húmedos sueños de medio distrito tenían como protagonista a ese ser tan exquisito, seductor, sensual, apasionante… y algunos calificativos que si se dicen, estarían censurados por esta página y la escritora se pondría más cachonda que una orgía entre el do'aho, Sendoh, el kitsune y mitsuito.

Todo comenzó por Sendoh, el tipo más hentai de toda Kanagawa, que persiguió a ese dios sexual por meses hasta que un día, harto del amor propio, el pelirrojo accedió a sus suplicas. Sendoh pensó que por ser virgen tendría que enseñarle todo, pero ¡SORPRESA!., Hanamichi tenía un don innato para el sexo…

- Oh, my god, quieroooo más, más, más, más, Hanaaaaaa – gemía mientras que el pelirrojo se lo chupaba.

Ese día lo hicieron cinco veces y Sendoh estaba frenético por más pero Hanamichi estaba completamente exhausto. Los otros días siguieron igual, pero el puercoespín se puso posesivo de aquel monstruo carnal, lo quería sólo para él, no lo amaba, pero cada vez que su inconsciente se lo recordaba, se iba cortado; nadie entendía que era lo que ese mono pelirrojo tenía para volver loco al que volvía locos a todos.

Sin embargo, un profesor universitario sospechó, y aprovechó una mala calificación para comprobarlo… ¡Nadie lo había follado de esa forma en sus cuarenta años de vida!

Después de eso, los rumores de que Hanamichi era un latin lover, se hicieron humo…Hanamichi en un segundo pasó de ser el tipo más popular de su universidad y en menos de una semana, de la universidad. Y al pelirrojo, le quedó gustando, haciendo el sexo su pan de cada día… o mejor dicho, de tres veces al día.

Además nunca dejo de ser buena persona… no discriminaba: hombres, mujeres, viejos, colegiales, perritos, gatitos, zorritos, gorilas, puercoespines, monitos, gamberros, escritoras y lectoras de yaoi, basketbolistas, rugbistas (esos los que más les gustaban, la tenían bien grande), nadadores, de Kanagawa, de Osaka, de Hiroshima, blancos, negros, rojos, amarillos, azules, etc, etc… en definitiva, era todo un gurú del sexo.

Pero lo que más le excitaba era experimentar. Lo que nunca olvidaría el principito de Shoyo cuando Hanamichi quería darle con el látigo.

O las esposas que le puso a Hikoichi mordiéndole el miembro hasta que éste sangrara, y el pelirrojo le dijo maquiavélicamente al oído "lo tengo anotado".

O cuando se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de ser uke con Takamiya, éste tenía la panza tan grande y el miembro tan chico, que ni le entró la punta.

Y la peor, para la desgracia del mismo Akira Sendoh, cuando Sakuragi le pidió que se lo metiera mientras chupara su miembro, nadie sabe como lo hizo; lo único que se supo es que faltó una semana a clases por el dolor a su espalda.

Pero tenía una fantasía aún no realizada… y que sólo pensarla, se le agua a la boca y otras partes de su cuerpo… una noche con su zorrito favorito, Kaede Rukawa.

Pero éste andaba en los Estados Juntos pero no revueltos desde hace 2 años, 10 meses y 4 días, y no tenía ni la más mínima gana de volver.

Un día, todos los chicos del gundam fueron al cine pero no quisieron ir con Hanamichi, porque quien sabe en que iba a terminar. Hana siempre loco y ahora sexoadicto, da más miedo el chico que en una riña, pero ¡por la madre que les gustaba!

Al ver la película se miraron unos a otros, como la apuesta era su fuerte y Hanamichi un ser débil se les ocurrió la forma más fácil de ganar dinero.

- Hanamichi, queremos hacerte una proposición – decía Yohei al chico y el pelirrojo lo miraba con una cara libidinosa.

- No estúpido, eso no, sino un reto – le decía Noma.

- ¿Has visto 40 días y 40 noches? – le preguntaba el rubio.

-¿Es una nueva posición? – pregunta Hanamuchi.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaron todos.

- ¿Es una nueva versión del Kamasutra? – vuelve a preguntar.

- TE DICEN QUE NO – gritaban los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Es qué sólo piensas en sexo? – grita Takamiya.

- Mira Hanamichi, es una película en que el protagonista se abstiene cuarenta días por una apuesta - le explica Yohei – apostamos que tú no soportas los cuarenta días.

- Soy un tensai, aunque el miembro se me rompa de tanto amor propio o hago el candado chino si es necesario con tal de ganar, jajajajaja – se burló el pelirrojo.

- Son 2000 dólares para el ganador – le dice Yohei.

- Bien, hecho – estrecha la mano de cada uno de los gundam.

Cuando Hanamichi se fue, los propis gundam hicieron su propia apuesta, el que daba más por el tensai era Yohei, que duraría tres días…

_Día 1_

Pensó que no estaría mal abstenerse por un poco más si en sus primeros diecisiete años nunca tuvo nada, un mes se pasaría volando, además que otras formas de satisfacerse sexualmente…

El primer día pasó sin ningún percance, salvo por las miradas de deseos de Kyota y la nueva estudiante de intercambio, una pelirroja que le dieron ganas de ni siquiera dejarle vírgenes los hoyos de la nariz.

_Día 3_

Toda palabra toda bien o mal pronunciada le recordaba a follar, hasta el oír decir "Akagi desnudo" le excitaba.

Sus pedidos de películas pornográficas aumentaron considerablemente y comenzó a chupar un plátano vorazmente.

_Día 7_

El amor propio ya no le satisfacía, miraba como perro callejero a la carnicería, se compró un miembro de juguete para ya saben qué.

_Día 10_

Viviendo solo en su departamento, era libre para soltar sus fantasías "en solitario".

Era de noche y era la cuarta paja que se pegaba en el día, pensando en ese zorrito de piel sedosa, ojos azules, que le estaba dando como sex machine y no precisamente consejos.

Eran las once y media de la noche, cansados de esas agotadoras jornadas del "estudio de la anatomía humana", como quiso él llamarle, pero alguien tocó el timbre.

- ¿Quién es el maldito desgraciado que se le ocurre tocar a estas horas de la noche? – grita Hanamichi cansado y desganado, no le gustó nada tener visitas a esa hora.

Nadie contestó, pero volvieron a tocar el timbre.

- Te juro que si no es nada importante, voy a … – fue en eso cuando abrió la puerta y la única persona que no quería ver en esos cuarenta días estaba en la puerta.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona y le dio un portazo en las narices de su visita y realmente comenzó a sudar.

En menos de cinco segundos se imaginó todo lo que podían hacer ellos dos solos, en un departamento y en pleno invierno.

Acto seguido, se golpeaba la cabeza con la puerta.

- Estoy alucinando, estoy alucinando, estoy alucinando, estoy alucinando – decía mientras se pegaba en la puerta.

- Abreme do'aho, que estoy congelandome de frío – dijo una voz más conocida.

Su deseo reprimido, después de casi tres años estaba en Japón… su zorrito regalón.

**

* * *

****Para los que no saben, el candado chino es una verdadera maniobra sexual… se trata de meter el miembro en su propio ano, jejeje… ¡Pobre Hanamichi!**

**Un besito para todos…**


	2. II

**II. Día 11 – Día 20**

_Día 11_

Después de esperar aproximadamente veinte minutos, al fin Hana piensa abrir la puerta y, para su mala suerte, el semidios kitsune estaba en la puerta y el pelirrojo le dio "la más grata de las bienvenidas", haciéndole una cruz con los dedos y alejándose de él.

- ¡NOOOOOOO¡Teme kitsune, alejate de mí, reencarnación del mal, no te acerques a mí, objeto de maldad¡por favor, juro que no saldré más a escondidas con mi prima casada, pero aléjate de mí, por favoooooooooor – gritaba a toda boca, saliendo los vecinos para ver que estaba pasando.

El zorrito ya le estaba dando vergüenza el espectáculo del mono pelirrojo y decidió meterse sin permiso al departamento y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Aparte de do'aho, te volviste esquizofrénico? – le pregunta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, kitsune her… ertúpido? – le devuelve la pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Estoy en visita en Japón y no tengo donde quedarme – le respondió el morenazo, perfecto, exquisito… ejem, perdón… creo que la escritora también necesita abstinencia…

- Ehhh – puso cara de idiota - ¿y Mitsui?

Kogure se acaba de ir a vivir con él, y no me gustaría andar acostado en el medio.

Con sólo eso Hanamichi le salió un hilillo de sangre por la nariz, hacer un trío con ellos ha sido una de las experiencias más candentes en su vida, nunca había imaginado que Kogure era tan fogoso en la cama… increíblemente más que él.

¿Ryochin?

Se fue al extranjero a seguir tu ejemplo con las rusas después de tanto esperar a Ayako y ya ha perdido la cuenta.

Ah es cierto, se me había olvidado "esa Ayako sí que es habilosa en la cama… por lo que me han dicho"…

(Aclaración: Hana será todo lo ninfómano que quieran, pero no se mete con las de sus amigos, pero de ella se encargó hentai-smiley man hace un buen tiempo atrás y le contó lo "cumplidora" que era Aya-chan)

¿Gori?

No, esa niña molestosa no la soporto.

Además no te perderías nada, es frígida.

- Ahhh, bueno sí te estás excusando tanto, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Rukawa con algo de desilusión en la mirada.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas zorrito? – le dijo Hanamichi tirándolo a sillón – tú te quedas aquí.

Y se sienta con las piernas abiertas encima de él, sus miembros están chocando entre sí, Hana está completamente excitado y está a punto de besar a su kitsune, cuando de pronto salta al suelo como si estuviera hecho a propulsión.

- ¡Ya sé! Esos malditos estúpidos te mandaron para que perdiera – dijo Hanamichi a modo de sentencia e indicándole con el dedo.

- ¿Do'aho, te fumaste algo o agarraste una de esas enfermedades venéreas tropicales? – le preguntó el zorro molesto, para que estamos con cosas, si hasta el quería (¡y apúntese que la escritora también!).

El pelirrojo ya estaba viendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero ¿adónde metería a su deseado kitsune-kun, si había una sola pieza? E hizo la pregunta de rigor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? – le pregunta Hanamichi bien serio.

- Un mes – le contesta parcamente – después tengo otros planes.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH – empezó a gritar como frenético y correr por toda la sala, moviendo sus brazos para todos lados, como recién salido del psiquiátrico.

Según la tradición japonesa, al invitado se le pasa la habitación y el sillón no era muy cómodo que digamos, pero el zorrito al parecer se le ocurrió la idea más terrible del planeta, tortura digna de los tiempos de la inquisición.

- A mí no me importaría que durmiéramos en la misma cama, si sólo será para "dormir" – le dijo el kitsune con una voz que dejaba leer "entre líneas".

Después de eso Hanamichi no supo más de él, demasiada adrenalina sin canalizarla era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar… Menos mal que su desmayo le duró todo el día...

_Día 13_

Examen neuroencefálico de Hanamichi.

La pelirroja nueva de intercambio, el kitsune, el rubio de económicas, el zorro en boxers, el mono salvaje, el kitsune en la ducha, Minako-chan, el zorro durmiendo siesta, el puercoespín de Sendoh, Rukawa sudando mientras juega basketball, Josh Harnett, el zorrito besándome, el nuevo profesor de ingles, el zorro le hace gracias a mi "amigo", la vecina del sexto piso, hago mío al kitsune y…

Proceso neurológico interrumpido por una secreción frecuentemente emitida por el órgano reproductor masculino luego de una excitación…

Aparte de esta muestra médica, el pobre ya no podía pensar en nada, hace dos noches que no duerme por ver al zorrito, no sabía como no se había desgastado de tanto mirarlo.

Ahora está igual que Rukawa en sus tiempos de preparatoria, durmiendo en clases, menos mal que en diez días más sale de vacaciones de invierno… pero…

¡MALDITA SEA¡¡¡25 HORAS AL DÍA CON RUKAWA! (el pobrecito ni contaba bien)

A todo esto… si alguien estuviera en el pellejo de Hana con semejante kitsune ¿quién andaría bien?

_Día 17_

Hanamichi ya no tenía uñas, ya se las había comido todas y eso que había probado el ajo para no seguir comiéndoselas. Además ya no podía hacer más sus dichosas "exploraciones en solitario de la anatomía humana" porque tenía una visita bastante desagradable (ni él se cree ésa).

Y las bananas para chupar, los pepinos y los juguetitos sólo para jugar en el baño; no en vano las duchas duraban más de una hora, y no sabía como pagaría el agua y el gas a fin de mes.

Era una mañana tranquila, la primera noche que podía dormir, soñando con ese kitsune. Lo extraño es que había soñado con muchos besos y abrazos pero nada que tuviera que ver con los deseos de sus hormonas saltarinas.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un kitsune travieso que estaba en la ducha…

- Do'aho¿podrías traerme la toalla, por favor? –pregunta cierto inocentón zorrito – es que aquí no hay ninguna.

Esto era como si una estuviera a dieta y le pusieran al frente el platillo favorito al frente; el kitsune desnudo en bandeja de plata… Hanamichi tragó saliva y se hizo valiente, era peor verlo en cueros paseándose por la casa a vista y presencia suya.

Fue lentamente a buscar la toalla, hasta ese momento, no había visto en plenitud ese templo del placer, a lo más en boxers ¿qué haría si más encima estaba todo mojadito? Fue al baño pasándose miles de imágenes obscenas triple X por su cabeza y su miembro le gritaba con fuerza "kitsune, arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro"

- Maldito do'aho, me estoy congelando de frío – dice Rukawa saliendo de la ducha como fue traído al mundo.

Y Hanamichi lo ve… No sabe si está alucinando o soñando, porque lo que veía estaba lejos de lo que ya había imaginado… era mucho mejor. Lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacía arriba, la polera del do'aho estaba más mojada que la piel del kitsune de tanta baba que le caía.

- ¿Me vas a pasar la toalla o me vas a dejar que me muera de frío? – le dice Rukawa tiritando.

Pero en menos de un segundo se le quita el frío cuando Hanamichi lo envuelve con la toalla y acerca su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus rostros quedan lo suficientemente cerca para sentir sus respiraciones, ambos se miran a los ojos y se desean. Hanamichi manda todo por la borda, lo único que quiere es hacer suyo a ese zorrito con ojos suplicantes, que está pidiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Comienzan a enredarse sus lenguas con las del otro, explorando cada recóndito rincón de sus bocas…

Ding dong…

(Miren lo que querían las lectoras, apuesto que estaban igual de cachondas que la escritora… Aquí se hubiese acabado el fic si hubieran terminado…)

- ¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO QUE ESTA TOCANDO EL TIMBRE? – dice Hanamichi más que furibundo quien fue a abrir la puerta, dejando a un kitsunito muy ofuscado.

Abre la puerta y no podían ser otros más que… ellos.

- Hola Hanamichi – le saluda Yohei.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – le pregunta Takamiya al ver una pronunciada carpa en la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

- No, pasen – dijo Hanamichi sonrojado, tapándose sus partes nobles con lo primero que pilló.

Veían a Hanamichi igual de tiritón que los otros días, así que no habían ganado la apuesta aún, pero al ver a cierta personita paseándose por la casa con sólo una toalla envuelta a su cintura, oyeron coros celestiales a sus oídos ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

- La diosa de la fortuna está de nuestro lado – dijo Noma.

- Ya me veo que voy a hacer con los 500 dólares que me tocan – dijo Ookus.

Y el día pasó casi totalmente normal, a excepción de los mismos sobresaltos que le tocaban a Hanamichi diariamente.

Pero oyó algo mientras estaba medio dormido… _Buenas noches, Hana. Ai shiteru ... _

Día 20

A Rukawa se le ocurrió ir al cine en compañía del pelirrojo y Hanamichi aceptó con la condición de ver la que él quisiera; le encantaban las de terror, específicamente los clásicos. Así que se fueron a ver el exorcista.

El kitsune estaba tiritando más que un baile de techno, ya que no le gustaban esas películas. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta e hizo, produjo y estrenó una película por su cabeza ya que si el zorrito le daba miedo tenía que abrazarlo, luego agarrarlo, besarlo… y vamos imaginando… A estas alturas, el marqués de Sade tenía poca imaginación pornográfica al lado a la de Hanamichi.

La primera escena de sangre Rukawa abrazó al sex gurú man, quien estaba muy disgustado por el arrebato del zorrito. Y comenzó a castigarlo acariciándole la rodilla, apenas tocando las yemas de sus dedos con las piernas del pálido muchacho para que el roce fuera más excitante y lo lograba, porque sentía los susurros en forma de gemidos de éste.

Sin embargo, la parejita estaba siento espiada por el inseparable cuarteto de amigos que miraba libidinosamente la escena desde atrás. Cuando las manos de Hanamichi comenzaron a subir, no se dirigió inmediatamente al blanco sino que empezó a acariciar su abdomen pasando la mano debajo de la camisa. En ese momento, la risa de sus amigos se hizo incontenible.

Y ellos, absorbidos del mundo, no se daban cuenta que pasaba.

La gente los hacía callar y fue tanto el alboroto que cortaron la película y prendieron las luces sin previo aviso y en vez de mirar en dirección a los escandalosos, miraron a la parcito que no estaban justamente conversando de la próxima colección primavera-verano.

Ya para esos momentos, la mano de Hanamichi sí estaba en la parte sensible del zorrito y éste se encontraba sin camisa.

Sin ninguna necesidad de mostrar la película, sí algo sobró en esa sala de cine fueron los ojos de huevo frito y los gritos de ¡ooooooooohhhhhhhh!

Y algo más que obvio, en ningún lugar falta las fanáticas del yaoi gritando ¡más, más, más, más, más, quiero máaaaaaaas!

Viéndose ante esta situación, los dos estaban más rojos que el cabello de Hana y se echaron a correr a una velocidad envidiada por un atleta olímpico.

Se juraron, sin pactarlo, no volver nunca más a aquel lugar…

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, los dos paran cansados de tanto correr. A Kaede se le sube la sangre a la cabeza y le da tremendo derechazo en la boca del estómago al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, maldito zorro? – le pregunta molesto.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre tocarme de esa forma en el cine, pervertido! – le gritó Kaede.

- No te oí que te quejabas, ni que hubiéramos… - dijo Hanamichi sin que lo dejaran terminar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo aún más fuerte – no quiero que mi primera vez sea en un cine – esto último lo dijo bastante sonrojado.

Hanamichi no podía creerlo¡el Kitsune virgen!… además de perfecto era inmaculado. En ese momento, fue tanto el desea que le salía sangre hasta por el ombligo.

_Ahora sí que quería mandarlo a partir… y no precisamente de regreso a gringolandia…_

* * *

**¡Holas! Bueno primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews, nunca esperé que fueran tantos. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el trabajo de leerme y espero que no los haya defraudado con este nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Jejejejeje, sí sé que parte un poco lento, pero quién cree de buenas a primeras que el tensai es un sex machine, tenía que darme el tiempo para explicar.

**Celine:** Lo que pasa es que si ves bien los animalitos, la gran mayoría son sobrenombres de los jugadores que ponía Hanamichi, sé que estoy algo loca pero nunca tanto… Besos.

**nekomoo:** Hola, estoy bien gracias, me alegra que te guste la idea. Hana tiene orgullo, pero veamos si el deseo por ese kitsune es más fuerte o no. Veamos que camino toma todo esto.

**Edith**: De floja no lo he subido, pero espero que te guste.

**Nian:** Los foros universitarios enseñan mucho, sabes más de sexualidad que un experto en ella. Un día, quedé con los ojos abiertos cuando leí lo del candado chino y se me ocurrió ponerlo al fic. Besos, guapísima.

**Kinyoubi:** Sorry por la tardanza pero aquí está. Pronto el tercero, lo prometo…

**Inuyashaluchi:** Besos para ti también, espero que Hana haga pronto caso a INTEGRA (tú me entiendes por qué).

**Marion Mayfair:** Tú sabes lo loquísima que soy yo, se me ocurre cada cosa, jejejejeje no sé donde voy a parar. Besos y nos hablamos por msn.


	3. III

**III. Día 21 – Día 30**

_Día 22_

Hanamichi llevaba dos días sin dormir, pensaba que dormir en el sillón iba a conciliar el sueño pero se equivocó. Además cuando se fue de su habitación sólo oyó un "mejor, así podré dormir como yo acostumbro", lo que le dio más rabia que ese maldito kitsune le había dicho.

Ese día se despertó sin ganas, no sabe por qué razón se sintió mal con el comentario de Rukawa. Comenzó a prepararle el desayuno repitiendo con diez mil veces "teme kitsune", sin duda le estaba afectando.

Le gritó que todo estaba listo, pero el zorrito no despertaba para nada y él estaba apurado puesto que tenía que ir a la universidad, aunque fuera a puro calentar el asiento (si no pasaba de una forma, pasaba de otra, puesto que era un-tensai-del-sexo-y-por-eso-me-perdonan-todo). Entonces estaba bastante harto de esperar, ni tocó la puerta y entró.

¡Gracias kami por ver esta cosa tan bella! Al pelirrojo le llegó la mandíbula al suelo cuando vio cuales eran las costumbres del zorrito (y por favor, en los reviews, acuérdense de los agradecimientos a la escritora también que permite relatar tan hermoso espectáculo) y no se sentía merecedor de semejante ¡A Rukawa le gustaba dormir desnudito y destapado! Al pelirrojo cierta parte de su cuerpo se endureció más que el cemento y se acercó a tan agraciado ser.

Comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda muy delicadamente, además estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo, eso sí era una provocación. Hana alucinaba que sus muslos tenían un claro letrero con luces de neón… "Estaciónese aquí, disponible las 24 horas del día"… Al parecer, de esta sí que no se salvaba el kitsune.

Pero antes de siquiera de desabrocharse el pantalón, se acordó que el zorrito aún era virgen y que no sería justo para él que fuera el primero sin consentimiento (si supiera que le tiene más ganas que los conejos en tiempo de celo).

Lo miró… angustiosamente y empezó a dar saltos en forma de una danza de un grupo aborigen muy extraña, aleteando como un pájaro. Siguiendo con el ritual de la abstinencia, para resistirse a la tentación, se empezó a morder la mano suavemente.

Pero la cuestión se transformó en antropofagia cuando el zorrito se puso "rarito". No se sabe qué demonios soñaba (la telepatía de la escritora es con Hana y no apto para público con problemas de sensibilidad) pero se dio vuelta dejando toda su virilidad expuesta y excitada como impedimento a la finalización de aquella ceremonia.

En ese momento, el monito quiso salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, los gemidos del zorro se lo impidieron.

- ¡Eso es¡Eso es! – exclamaba el zorro mientras con su "mano amiga" se masajeaba sensual y frenéticamente cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Como el pelirrojo es más lento que una tortuga vieja cansada, creyó que el chico estaba soñando con cualquiera menos él. Le entraron unos celos que en su vida no le habían dado y olvidándose de su brazo, se mordió más fuerte.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritó que se oyó en todo el edificio.

El muy idiota se dejó marcado los dientes y además sangraba. Ni que decir que Rukawa saltó al techo del grito.

- ¿Qué pasó? – miraba desorientado para todos lados hasta que vio al torpe – do'aho.

- ¡Ay mamita, me duele, me duele! – gritaba, como una continuación del ritual, corriendo y aleteando por toda la habitación.

- Do'aho, estás sangrando – le dijo - ¿eres vampiro? – al verle las marcas de sus dientes en el brazo y Hana se sonroja por la pregunta – lo que faltaba.

- Hay que ser muy tarado para creerse vampiro y chuparse su propia sangre – dijo por un suspiro – voy por alcohol – añade.

- No hay – dice el pelirrojo.

¡COMO QUE NO HAY¡ESO ES LO BASICO, DO'AHO!

No hay.

Ni modo.

Hanamichi va a arrepentirse de no haberse gastado unos yenes en alcohol. Ru para que no se le infectara, se acerca al brazo y se lo chupó suavemente, era como si estuviera ensayando para otra cosa, su lengua hacía movimientos circulares, provocando una gran excitación por parte del pelirrojo. A los dos se le había olvidado que el zorrito aún estaba desnudo, Hana se da cuenta y su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo quería la boca de Kaede, pero que ésta "siguiera la flecha" a la dirección de la parte más hambrienta de Hana. Este estaba que se lo agarraba y se lo metiera hasta que el pequeño orificio zorruno fuera más grande que una mina de tajo abierto.

Sin embargo…

- Disculpa, se me antoja ir al baño – dijo el zorrito corriendo al baño, dejando otra vez al insatisfecho Hanamichi solo en la habitación.

Lo que no sabía es que el miembro del zorrito estaba tan deseoso como del monito.

Pero no quería que su primera vez fuera antes que éste le dijera que lo amaba tanto como a él …

_Día 27_

Hanamichi estaba tan aburrido que decidió invitar a Kaede a una discoteca más popular del distrito de Kanagawa. Ahora sí que estaba tentado, todo el mundo era blanco, la pelirroja le decía con ganas ¡Ven, ven!. Con un dedo lo llamaba y con el otro, de su mano contraria, se lo chupaba… Hana, locooooo…

Se fue volando a los brazos de esa tentación carnal, dejando triste y solo a un desconsolado zorrito.

Estaba tan celoso que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ponerse a tomar… Lo único que le faltó decir es ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! Porque, ni él lo sabía (porque nunca había bebido), con una gota de alcohol… era ¡OTRO!

Imagínense con tres whiskies dobles, media botella de tequila, un vaso de cognac, cuatro de ron silver y medio litro de cerveza…

¡Hana era un bebé de pecho al lado de Kaede borracho!

Empezó la música, para suerte de la escritora y de todas las seguidoras de esta historia, era la de la película full monty. No tenemos datos al respecto, pero el kitsune se consiguió un sombrero y se subió al escenario, comenzando a bailar.

No pregunten de adónde hizo el curso de baile porque no quiso bailar ni para los 15 de su hermana menor pero ¡estaba haciendo un streapteasse en el escenario!

Hana puso ojos de pescado, ni en sus sueños más pervertidos y húmedos veía al kitsune bailando de esa forma tan… ¿sensual?

- ¡Iuuu cam jeap ju jarrooooon, yahooooooo (traducción: You can leave your hat on) – era lo que cantaba Rukawa más desafinado que la canción del talentoso, mientras hacia movimientos pélvicos a lo Michael Jackson y se tiraba al suelo moviendo las caderas para arriba y para abajo mientras se tomaba su miembro.

Mientras se meneaba la cola, Hanamichi seguía con la cabeza todos sus movimientos. Lo hacía tan lento y sensual que en vez de tomarse su trago, lo derramaba a sus pantalones.

Keade se saca la polera (¡yeah, sigue así, que yo te doy permiso) y levantó la mano que tenía su polera e hizo movimientos circulares, tirándola lejos. Hana estaba sufriendo en ese minuto un infarto al miembro (N/A¿existe, pero para los efectos de este fic… es lo de menos)

No sé que demonios pensaba, pero al zorrito le dio el complejo de domador de fieras y empezó a jugar con su cinturón, creyendo que éste era un látigo.

- Al parecer al zorrito le hace al sado – dice Hana más excitado que virgen a punto del estreno.

- Ajuaaaaaa, ajuaaaaaa – seguía gritando Kaede, mientas golpeaba con su cinturón el piso.

Se quitó los pantalones… mejor dicho, sacó fuerzas de lo inhumano y se los destrozó para sacárselos, lanzándolo para cualquier parte, quedándose solamente en boxers. Eran negros, apretaditos, cortitos…

(…nos vamos a comerciales, la escritora entró a un estado de éxtasis)

(…)

(¿En qué estábamos?… Se me olvidó… NOOOOO, me acordé, bueno…)

- Iuuuu givmiii lleason toliv, Iuuuu givmiii lleason toliiiiiv – seguía cantando mirando a la razón de su borrachera.  
(Traducción de la borrachera: You give me reason to live, you give me reason to live)  
(En español: Dame una razón para vivir, dame una razón para vivir)

Hana ya no lo miraba como el objeto de su deseo, su corazón le latía excesivamente y el estómago sentía un cosquilleo extraño, sin entender por qué.

Rukawa se puso a espaldas al público y con un movimiento circular en las caderas comenzó a sacarse los boxers negros, pasándose las manos por esas magníficas piernas. Al quedar completamente desnudo (aparte del comentario¡gracias kamisama por dejarme vivir este maravilloso momento!), al lanzar los boxers, todos empezaron una la tercera guerra mundial por las prendas de Ru.

Se da vuelta y… bah, se tapó esa parte con el sombrero. Hizo una caminata sumamente felina, con una mirada tan penetrante a Hana, que éste tragó saliva.

EXTRA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO: _¡Un virgen está perturbando al sex machine man, Hanamichi Sakuragi! Mejor dicho ¡un sailor sex que se transformó por el poder del whisky lunar!_

La pelea campal, se detuvo como arte de magia… Estaban esperando el final de la canción para quitarse el sombrero y ver en plenitud a ese objeto de deseo. No faltó la drogadicta que dijo ¡al fin se cumplió el deseo que le pedí a las esferas del dragón!

Pero fue en ese momento y con la música de fondo del guardaespaldas, Hanamichi toma en brazos al kitsune, se lo lleva cargando en su hombro y todos los presentes, persiguían al pelirrojo con cuchillos, armas de fuego, granadas, etc, etc. Mientras que el zorrito seguía en su jolgorio.

- ¡Chiquilloooooos y Chiquillaaaaaaaas, cuando quieraaan en mi cashaaaaaaaa! – gritaba Kaede feliz, abriendo los brazos y tirando el sombrero para cualquier parte. Gracias a la pelea por el sombrero, el pelirrojo escapó ileso.

- ¡Teme kitsune! – decía el pelirrojo al llegar a su casa – nunca más te invito a salir, más encima invitas para mi casa.

- Recoooonoshe ke teeee gushtoooó el chuuuw (show), hic – decía el zorrito mientras le pellizcaba el trasero a Hana, estremeciéndose por completo.

- ¡CALLATE! – gritaba Hana – te llevare a la cama.

¡Shhiiiiiii¡yahoooooo!

Se lo lleva a la cama cuando de repente, unos brazos posesivos rodean al pelirrojo y lo fuerzan para quedarse recostado en la cama. El kitsune lo abraza fuertemente, mientras que Hanamichi esta temblando, aún más cuando siente que una pierna se enreda con las suyas, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

- Yoooo sheeee ke teee gushhhto, dooooo'aho – le decía el kitsune, dándole pequeños beso entrecortados - ioooo teeee amoooo – se le declaraba, dejando completamente mudo al pelirrojo.

Ehhh, kitsune yo…

- Hazhme el amor, yaaaaaaa – pedía el zorro con urgencia.

A Hanamichi sudaba por completo ¡sólo faltaban trece días, por favor, el pensamiento de Hana sólo decía una cosa ¡KAMIIIII, SACAMEEEEEE DE ESTA!

- ¿Queeee esperaaas? – le dijo enojado el zorro – aaaahh – dijo de pronto con voz maliciosa – ¿kiereees que iooo te vioooole?

- Ay mamita ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? – gritaba el pelirrojo, trató de zafarse pero no pudo.

Estaba a punto de mandar todo por la borda, se estaban dando un beso violentamente apasionado cuando…

El kitsune se había quedado dormido…

"¡Gracias Kami¡Nunca más me agarro a la mujer y a la hija del vecino!", pensó el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, igualmente no pudo zafarse de los brazos del zorrito desnudo, enredado a él.

(yo que él, no me despego, busco el pegamento más potente y me quedó así para siempre ¡ESA SI ES FANTASIA SEXUAL!)

Esta noche iba a ser muyyyyyyyy larga.

A la mañana siguiente… Hanamichi estuvo apunto de convertirse en puré para gusanos porque Kaede creyó que éste lo había violado y lo perseguía para todos lados con un cuchillo de cocina, ésas de promoción "llame ahora, llame ya, nuestras operadoras lo están esperando", que cortan hasta los metales (pero en realidad, no cortan ni la mantequilla).

No sé si Kamisama cree que el pelirrojo ha sido su único error o su eslabón perdido, protegiendo siempre de todo mal, Kaede oyó la noticias.

_Ayer en la discoteca xxxxxx, se formó una de las mayores peleas de todos los tiempos. Según fuentes extraoficiales, un famoso basquetbolista de la NBA, Kaede Rukawa, por motivos que aún se desconocen, comenzó a desnudarse sensualmente en el escenario, lanzando sus vestimentas a todos lados, provocando que centenares de personas se disputaran violentamente sus prendas. Según cálculos oficiales, hay tres muertas (más conocidas como la Shintai de Rukawa); una mujer, cuyo golpe en la cabeza, recuperó el cerebro, identificada como Haruko Akagi, dos lesionados con fracturas, uno con herida de bala (Akira Sendoh), ciento cincuenta y ocho heridos y daños a la propiedad, incendiando completamente el local, avaluado en cinco millones de dólares._

Rukawa más rojo que el pelo de Hana se fue al baño… no salió en todo el día.

No volvería a ese lugar nunca más…

_Día 30_

Rukawa después de tres días, logró salir de la casa. Hanamichi lo sacó solamente porque la noche siguiente era nochebuena. Menos mal, que era invierno, así Kaede podía cubrirse con todo.

Pero definitivamente, la vida con el zorro no iba a retornarse normal… Cinco sujetos disfrazados de ninjas se acercaron a la pareja, interceptándolos en un callejón.

- ¡Levánten las manos y den todo su dinero! – dijo el más gordo con una pistola en la mano.

- YO NO VOY A HACER NADA – gritó Hanamichi como respuesta,.

El más fuerte y grande de ellos sujetó con fuerza a Rukawa y le apuntó una metralleta en la cabeza.

- No vas a querer que muera¿verdad? – apuntando más fuerte a Kaede, éste le miraba al pelirrojo con confianza.

Hanamichi se imaginó la vida sin el kitsune. Le dio una angustia incontenible de sólo pensarlo, así que se tragó su orgullo y entregó el dinero por las buenas.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo un tercero – no nos alcanza ni para el pachinko – agrega.

- Entonces nos vamos a entretener – dijo el que tenía pinta de jefe – desnúdense -ordenó.

- ¡QUEEEEEE! – gritaron ambos.

- ¿Quieren morir? – preguntó el fortachón apuntándoles con la metralleta.

No, no.

Se quitaron la ropa, quedando sólo en boxers.

- La ropa interior también – dijo el que no había hablado hasta el momento.

Se quitaron la prenda y quedaron completamente desnudos, Hana ya se conocía ese fruto no probado de memoria, pero aún seguía excitándose con él.

- Ahora abrásense – ordenó el jefe. Hicieron lo que le pidieron. Siguió dando instrucciones – gordo, trae la cuerda y ¡ustedes no se muevan! - recalcó.

Para que decir, los enrollaron con la cuerda desde la altura del pecho hasta los tobillos bien apretados y los empujaron para que éstos cayeran al suelo. Ya ahí los dejaron abandonados, a su mala suerte…

(n/a: sí claro¿quién se apunta para quedarse así de amarrado con un kitsune o un do'aho desnudito?… de a una, saque su número).

Hana, trataba de moverse, pero con eso no se daba cuenta que frotaba placenteramente con el cuerpo del zorrito.

- Ahhh, ahh, ahhh – gemía ante el roce.

- Oye zorrito, no chilles tanto, ahhh – gemía Hana también.

Sin querer, ven dos imágenes que creen ser sus salvadores.

- ¡Mitsuitoooo¡Cuatro ojoooos! – grita el pelirrojo con desesperación - ¡ayudemos!

La pareja se acerca a los "enrollados", mirándoles con gracia.

- Vaya, no sabía que estabas experimentando, jajajaja – reía Mitsui - ¿qué opinas, Kimi¿los soltamos?

- Nah, lo están disfrutando más que nosotros, te lo aseguro – le responde Kogure – ¿podríamos hacer lo mismo cuando lleguemos a casa? – se cierra un ojo bastante pícaro.

- Sí, se me antojó – le dice el peliazul abrazándolo de la cintura y yéndose del lugar.

- ¡Nooooo¡por favooooooor, no se vayaaaan! – grita el pelirrojo a todo pulmón.

Pero no tuvieron respuesta... Aparte del típico sonido de los grillos.

Tres horas después, y luego que una vieja arcaica escandalizada llama a la policía, Hanamichi y Rukawa fueron encontrados por los policías, bomberos, curiosos, animadores de los programas de chisme y demás fauna, en condiciones bastante vergonzosas. La noticia salió en los periódicos, en la TV, en internet, en la radio, en el puerta a puerta...

_En horas de esta tarde, Kaede Rukawa, el mismo que hace tres días atrás provocó un desastre en la discoteca xxxx, fue encontrado arrollado junto al más grande playboy de Kanagawa, ahhhh, ahhh (gemidos de la periodista, seguramente por algún recuerdo), Hanamichi Sakuragi. Según lo que comentan los del lugar, Rukawa tiene ciertas anomalías sexuales, como lo demostró en su baile al fingir que su cinturón era un látigo. Se dice que éste drogó al sensual pelirrojo, cayendo en sus sucias redes y le pidió a un vagabundo que los amarrara para experimentar algo nuevo, dándole mayor excitación por estar en la vía pública. No se formalizaron cargos por falta de pruebas._

Ahora sí que el zorro no vuelve más a Kanagawa, pero no piensa irse sin su do'aho.

En otro lugar…

- ¿No creen que se les pasó la mano chicos? – pregunta Kogure.

- Todo sea por los dos mil dólares – dice Yohei.

- Pero todo salió más creíble gracias a Tetsuo – aclama Mitsui.

- Espero que para la próxima no me disfracen de ninja – protesta éste.

- Ahí tienes doscientos dólares – le pasa el rubio al gamberro – te pasamos doscientos más si ganamos.

- No puedo creer que Hanamichi haya aguantado tanto – dice Takamiya.

- Ese Rukawa va a ser la llave de nuestra salvación – dice Noma - ¡Salud por eso!.

¡SALUD!

_Lo que todos ignoraban, hasta él mismo, es que Hanamichi Sakuragi sentía algo más profundo por ese kitsune…_

* * *

**¡Holas¡Qué difícil es hacer algo cómico! Sólo ruego que les haya gustado, agradeciéndo el gran apoyo que me han dado… Agregué cosas de otras series, espero que les agrade esos elementos, pero escogí sailor moon y dragon ball porque son las series que conoce todo el mundo… Ahora díganme¿quién no desea a Ru en streapteasse? Nadie con la personalidad que tiene se lo imagina pero con alcohol, todo puede pasar. Espero también que se hayan dado cuenta que el do'aho ya no siente una simple calentura por el zorrito, jejejeje. Sólo queda una capítulo ¿Hana soportará o no? El capítulo siguiente saldrá más largo… **

Besos… Paulyta.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Ahora sí que necesitarás una vaso de agua con harto hielo y una ducha fría imaginándote al tensai amarradito y desnudo. Espero que te sigas riendo... besos.

**Marion Mayfair:** Amiga, lo terminé, espero que te rías harto (sin caerte de la silla, eso sí). Ahora el sex gurú man le tendrá que poner velitas a todos los santos para no caer en tentación. Nos comunicamos por msn, un abrazo y un besito.

**pauchan:** El primer capítulo era a modo de introducción, ahora Hana está haciendo lo inhumanamente posible para no caer en zorruna tentación, jejejejeje. Vaya mi fic es educativo, entonces, a lección de hoy essi quieres un zorrito sensual, dale bastante alcohol, jajajajaja. Cuídate mucho.

**tamako:** Jejeje, Hana un latin lover, gracias por el halago. Ahora vemos también los efectos de estar tanto tiempo sin sexo con un zorrito ansioso, jajajajajajaja. Besos.

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Ahora debes estar ahogada con tantas babas, mujer... Ahora sí que Dios existe con semejante kitsune bailarín. La abstinencia no sólo es cruel sino también el destino. Lo que hace el orgullo y una apuesta, por eso mi mamá dice que no hay que ser orgullosa ni apostar ¿será por esto? Cuídate mucho y un beso.

**Reiko Noriko S.S:** De eso se trata, al principio pensé en que el zorrito hacía la apuesta pero me lo imagino menos y Hanamichi con lo ansioso e hiperkinético que es, me decidí por él. Espero que te haya gustado mi mención a Haruko... Un abrazo y un besito.

**Ann Saotomo:** ¡También saca mi lado pervertido! (Paulytababeando como perro callejero mirando la carnicería) ¿Te sigue pareciendo perfecto Ru después de este cap? Ahora sí que Hana está envuelto en el peor de los martirios, eso le pasapor ninfómano... Besos.


End file.
